


We're called borrowers

by shesapeach_scone



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Non Idol AU, borrower au, little people, secret world of arrietty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesapeach_scone/pseuds/shesapeach_scone
Summary: Straykids Borrower AU! Based off of The Secret World of Arrietty





	We're called borrowers

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

The sound of Chan’s feet hit the cabinet as he lowered himself lower and lower. the cafe had been emptied from beans a while ago and everything was dark. The boys had been running low on supplies for a while and now and now was the first time all day the beans would be gone for a while.

He sighed as he landed, leaving the string for when he’d need to get back. It was a simple task tonight. Get some sugar, a cracker or two, maybe some herbs if he had the time. Checking to make sure everything was settled, he stepped out onto the open floor of the cafe. The chairs and tables towered above him. He sighed, knowing he'd have to climb one just to get to the things he needed. 

He made his way over to the other counter. This was the one where the beans would always stand behind to make the drinks and serve the cookies to others. It was odd, how they interacted. Borrowers traded all the time, but he was unsure of what the beans used to trade. More than once he had heard it being called ‘money’ but he himself had never thought of such a thing.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he sighed as he pulled out his hooks, a set of earrings a girl had lost once upon a time higher up in this building. He huffed as he pulled himself up the other counter, breathing heavily when he reached the top. But he made it.

A smile grew on the boys’ face as he picked up a few crackers and a cookie, a treat the others would be ecstatic over, and finally, one cube of sugar. It took longer than he expected, and he sighed in annoyance as the sun began coming up. Not waiting a minute longer, he began his journey back home.

He was climbing up the cabinet when he heard the dreaded phrase. “Do you see that?” He turned his head as he spotted 2 beans looking at him from the now open door. As soon as his feet contacted the cabinet top, he sprinted away, ignoring the cries of ‘wait’ coming from behind him. A quickly as he was spotted, he was gone; ducked back into a mouse hole and catching his breath.  

He peered out once again, watching as the beans searched for him. They weren’t allowed to catch him though. That’d be bad. He shook the thought of what might happen if he was caught and began climbing up, using a stairway of nails and wood until he reached the hideout.

Hideout was a little much if he was being honest. It was more like a campsite. One of many. The boys always moved around the building, never staying for too long for fear of being caught. There current home was highup in the walls of the first floor, behind the small café in the building. It was nice though. Jar lids and containers made up their beds and thanks to Woojin’s idea, were stacked three or four high against the wall. The top bed was supported by nails while the ones below were hung with rope. A small fire sat in the middle, cooking some food that Felix and Jisung had already gotten. Cloth was draped across the back, blocking out wind from the AC blowing.

“I come bearing cookies.” Chan said, smiling as he finally reached his friends. That got some excited cheers as eight others came running up to Chan, both to greet him, and get supplies from him to put away (and eat).

Soon enough, everyone was sitting around the fire eating and laughing. Chan, however, was quite. He had been seen which meant they needed to move soon. He wasn’t ready to tell them yet though. Let them have one more might of fun and then tomorrow, theyd be off.

Perhaps they could make it to where the people practiced. It was difficult watching them, but the nine boys loved the music and dancing they did. They’d often watch for days at a time before being noticed and being forced to move again.

Or even, maybe they could make it to the study. They weren’t sure exactly what it was, but the same man sat there day after day and seemed to be the one running the entire building. He always had some sweets on his desk though that the boys, particularly Jeongin, had taken a liking to.

There was also the restaurant. They had different food ever day and it was always good and always things they could use for a long time. They often managed to get other supplies, like string and pins there aswell.

All in all, despite the constant moving, their life as borrowers was nice. They never had to worry about things going wrong because if they did, theyd just pack up and be on their way.

One by one, the boys began heading to bed. It took some convincing, but Jisung finally agreed to stay on a bottom bed. He fell too much to be allowed any higher while sleeping. Eventually, it was just him and Woojin left. Woojin was often considered to be Chan’s right-hand man. He could read Chan’s mind without Chan saying anything and Chan appreciated it.

“Should I start packing up tonight? Atleast the food and kitchen supplies?” He asked, before Chan even opened his mouth.

“Yeah. One of the people, they saw me. We need to stay away from here for a while. I’m thinking we hed up to the top, get longer lasting food. Send some of the others towards the big room to get set up and we’d meet them later.”

Woojin nodded in agreement. “Head to bed. We have a long day tomorrow and you need sleep. I’ll finish up here.”

Chan just gave a small nod and made his way to one of the top beds, sighing as he settled in. Soon enough. The light of the fire went out and he could hear Woojin settling in as well.

Life as a borrower might be rough, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
